An ink-jet recording method makes fine ink droplets fly and makes the fine ink droplets adhere to an image receiving medium to print. The method is characterized by printing a high-quality image with a high resolution at a high speed. The ink-jet recording method is applied to a printer for normal paper printing used in an office or a printer for industry such as a label printer.
In recent years, inkjet ink that uses a pigment-based coloring agent instead of a dye-based coloring agent is popular as inkjet ink to be used in the printer for industry. This is because that the ink which uses pigment is excellent in water-resistance property and light-resistance property when compared with the ink which uses dye.